Delirium – значит безумие
by Wonderland Reen
Summary: Let the madness begins. Eldest. POV Муртага.


**Автор: ** Reencuris aka Хэппи

**Название: **Delirium – значит безумие

**Фэндом: **Inheritance Cycle

**Бета:** нет

**Персонажи: **Муртаг, Эрагон

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр: **angst

**Размер**: мини

**Статус:** закончен

**Саммари****: **Let the madness begins.

**Дисклеймер:** Песня принадлежит Флер, а тетралогия – Кристоферу. Цикл не мой *всхлип* и Муртаг тоже *всхлип-всхлип*. Хотя, если хорошенько попросить Паолини… х)

**Время действия:** Eldest, финальная битва. POV Муртага.

**Размещение:** только с согласия автора.

**_Delirium – _****_значит безумие_******

_Муртаг. Что с тобой? _

_Торн?_

_Муртаг. Что он с тобой сделал? _

_…_

_Муртаг… Муртаг? Муртаг!!!_

_Пространство пересекая, как огромный невидимый спрут  
Мои пальцы легко проникают в твою беззащитную грудь  
Сердце сожму тоской, встряхну и пощекочу  
Я могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу!_

Боль проникает сквозь сознание, затуманивая, отсекая последние попытки к сопротивлению.

Что это – знать чье-то истинное имя?

Как это – знать чье-то истинное имя?

_Эту _власть дает знание? Черта с два… Лучше б он меня убил. Лучше смерть, чем _это._

Я думал, что знаю, что такое боль, когда лежал на холодном каменном полу с истекающей кровью спиной от раны, нанесенной _отцом._ Я думал, что узнал ее лучше в темнице Гальбаторикса в просто очаровательной компании с двумя его любимыми шейдами. Я думал, что ничего нового не узнаю больше о боли после того, как его проклятый ящер-переросток _забавлялся_ с маленьким Торном.

Я ошибался.

_  
Пространство пересекают излучений сверхмощных столбы,  
Это пальцы мои проникают внутрь твоей головы.  
Теперь твой разум готов к осознанию новых чувств  
А чувствовать ты будешь то, что я захочу! _

Я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, каким образом эта сволочь умудрилась узнать наши истинные имена. Достаточно честно будет сказать, что мне на это по большому счету наплевать. Знание мне на этот раз не поможет. И не спасет. Нас уже ничего не спасет.

Сначала мне казалось, что мы выдержим это – как выдержали остальные пытки. Никогда не узнаешь, как ошибался, пока не прочувствуешь на собственной шкуре, не так ли?

Легко быть героем в безопасном стаде варденов, беспомощных тупиц, которые, однако, лягут грудью на меч, но не выдадут врагу свою последнюю надежду.

Эрагон – ты идиот. Понимаешь?

Они уже доказали, что им нужен не стратег, а самоубийца.

А ты улыбаешься - и повторно суешь остатки хвоста в мышеловку.

Им не ты нужен, о герой, защитник невинных. Эти невинные с радостью и не меньшим оптимизмом отдали бы тебя тому же королю, будь им от этого хоть какая-то выгода.

Не нужны им не ты, ни Сапфира. Им нужно оружие – тупое, легко подчиняемое, реальное оружие против слуг Империи. Им наплевать на тебя, на твоего дракона и на твой хрупкий внутренний мир.

Я это видел еще до того, как Гальбаторикс решил меня «просветить». Как будто я не знаю, черт возьми. Как будто я когда-то хотел быть на стороне варденов. Только вот нынешнее положение вещей меня тоже не особо устраивало – и это королю не понравилось. Странно, не правда ли?

Эрагон, маленький наивный _братик_. Идиот – он и есть идиот. Идиотом и останется.

А может и нет. Просто – мы слишком разные. Просто – им нас не понять. Маленький, наивный сельский мальчик, ты даже не представляешь, что значит – _настоящая_ боль.

Вселяющая истерический ужас при одной лишь мысли о ней.

_  
Неуловимо, как свет, просочилась в каждую часть,  
Ощути на себе мою абсолютную власть.  
С наступлением дня не развеется дым,  
Ты любишь меня, ты будешь моим!_

Ты смотришь на меня своими наивными шоколадными глазами. А мне хочется ударить тебя по голове. Много раз. Желательно – чем-то покрепче.

Эрагон, маленький преданный герой. Ты слишком наивен для настоящего, реального мира. Скорее будешь винить во всем себя, но даже мысли не допустишь о том, что тебя банально используют.

- Мы с тобой одно и то же, Эрагон. Мы – родные братья, зеркальные отражения друг друга. И этого ты отрицать не можешь, - говорю я тебе и смотрю, как искажается твое лицо. Не потому, что тебе неприятно это слышать – а потому, что ты понимаешь: это правда.

Ты такой же как я, Эрагон. Мы – не больше и не меньше, чем зеркальные отражения друг друга. Мы похожи, брат мой – нравится тебе это или нет. Прими это, и, дьявола ради, прекрати быть святой наивностью!

_Мы одно и то же – и чувства у нас одни на двоих. Единственная разница в том, что твои еще не прибиты к земле суровой реальностью._

_И судьба – одна на двоих. _

_И жить мы вечно будем, скованные друг с другом. _

Легко бороться с видимым врагом, Эрагон. Не правда ли? Тогда что же ты хочешь от меня, брат мой?

Ответь мне - как бороться с тем, что у тебя самого внутри? Не с ним – а с самим собой.

Со своими собственными демонами. Теми, что в предостаточном количестве скопились в душе.

Я улетаю с поля боя, забрав свой меч.

Я улетаю, прекрасно зная, что это – лишь первое из многих наших столкновений.

Столкновений двух зеркальных отражений.

Тебе легче вырваться из этого ада. Тобой управляют демоны внешние, в то время, как моя жизнь в руках моих же демонов внутренних.

И в раз мне не разорвать этот круг. Никак. Понимаешь?

Помоги мне, Эрагон. Только для этого ты должен сначала помочь самому себе.

Гальбаторикс – прошедший день. А варденам никогда не стать днем будущим. Отправь этих ублюдков к чертовой матери, брат мой. А потом… Потом мы начнем строить Империю. _Нашу Империю._

Я сильнее, чем страх  
Сильнее, чем боль  
Чем усталость, наркотики и алкоголь,  
Необъяснимая грусть, обезболивающий укус  
Затаилась в тебе и скоро проснусь.

Я твоя кость, ухо и глаз,  
Слёзы счастья, рычание злости, отчаяние, экстаз,  
Эйфорический ад, голос небес,  
Три секунды назад я проснулась в тебе.


End file.
